Rainstorm
by Lkay09
Summary: Felicity has always had a love of rainstorms, and she convinces Oliver to join her for one. Established Olicity, slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by a massive downpour - complete with hail, thunder, and lightning - that we just had here in Central Texas. It made me feel like writing some Olicity fluff, so here it is! AU, pretending that most of season 3 has not happened pretty much.**

* * *

Thunder crashed overhead and Oliver jumped off his bike and made a dash for the back entrance to the foundry. He was barely in the doorway before the sky opened up and he stood there for a second, watching everything around him get soaked - including his poor motorcycle -before turning and walking into the Arrow Cave.

Felicity was still typing furiously on her computers and Digg was peering over her shoulder; neither of them noticed him come in.

"Hey," he finally said, biting back a smile as Felicity jumped and glared at him.

"How many times have I told you to not be sneaky like that?" Her tone was serious but her eyes were sparkling a little.

"Sorry," Oliver apologized, not really feeling sorry at all. "What are you two looking at?"

"Just double-checking, making sure there were no loose ends left anywhere," Digg replied. "Trying to see if there was anything else to dig up on our mystery shooter."

"Please don't make me go back out there," Oliver said jokingly, gesturing towards the door. His teammates looked at him, equally puzzled looks on their faces. "It's pouring cats and dogs out there. Rain and this leather don't exactly mix."

"It's raining?" Felicity asked, her attention fully on him instead of her computers now. "Like, how hard is it raining?"

"Pretty hard. And thundering too, I think."

"Well don't worry," Digg said, clapping a hand on Oliver's shoulder, "we won't make you go back out there. Wouldn't want to give you some kind of rash from wet leather." He moved past them towards where his coat was lying on the table. "If we're done for the evening, then I'm gonna head home to my girls."

Oliver dropped a quick kiss on the top of Felicity's head. "Let me change and then I'll walk you out." He disappeared into the little makeshift changing room they had, reemerging in clean jeans and a plaid button-down. He left his suit in a pile on the med table, mouthed 'be right back' to Felicity, and followed John up into the club.

They chatted aimlessly as they wove through the dancing and grinding bodies and made their way out into the front awning. It was still pouring, and the people waiting in line for entry into the club looked like they were seriously questioning whether or not it was worth it this night.

"See you man," Digg said, shaking Oliver's hand before darting out into the rain, jogging to his car as fast as possible without slipping and busting his ass.

Thunder crashed again, followed by a lightning forking across the sky; many of the girls standing in line outside shrieked. Oliver stood there for another second, enjoying the rather relaxing sound of rain meshing with the thumping beat from the inside of Verdant.

Back inside, he double-checked that nobody was looking before heading down the short hallway to the foundry entrance.

"Still pouring out there," he called as he descended the stairs. "We probably should wait a little bit before heading out, especially since Digg is gone. We'll have to take the bike." Oliver paused as he reached the bottom of the steps – he was speaking to an empty room.

"Felicity?"

There was no answer, and he noticed her glasses resting next to her mug on the counter next to her computers. His Arrow suit was now in its case, his bow and quiver of arrows next to it.

"Fe-li-ci-ty?" Oliver called again. "Where are you?"

Still no answer, and if he hadn't been sure of the foundry's security, he might have been worried.

Well, maybe he was worried. Just a little.

Or more than a little.

Oliver moved towards the back of the Arrow Cave, double-checking that nothing seemed out of place except his missing girlfriend. Her red high heels from earlier were resting neatly next to her chair. There were no signs of struggle, nothing seemed off.

The closer he got to the back entrance, the more he could hear a soft sound that he recognized as the rain from outside. Oliver knew he shut the door though, and was tempted to double-back and grab his bow and a couple of arrows, just in case. The open door, Felicity's glasses left on the table, her being nowhere in sight…it was all making him extremely uneasy.

Carefully, he nudged the door open a little wider, listening carefully for any noises, anything that sounded like Felicity was in trouble. All he could hear was the rain and the occasional roll of thunder. Then there was another noise, softer than the rain, and he angled his head closer to the door, trying to hear it again. After another moment, he realized what it was.

Laughter. Soft, light, musical laughter, probably one of the happiest sounds he had heard since before the island.

Knowing it could be a trap but extremely confused and curious, Oliver stuck his head out of the door and looked around, blinking through the raindrops that immediately coated his eyelashes and obscured his vision.

Five feet from him stood Felicity, her face turned up into the rain, her entire being completely soaked. And she was laughing, spinning around occasionally and brushing wet strands of hair off her face.

"What are you doing?" Oliver called, stepping all the way outside and not caring that he was about to be as soaked through as she was. "You're going to catch pneumonia or something."

Felicity didn't jump like she had earlier; for a moment he didn't think she had even heard him. Then she turned to face him and opened her eyes, smiling brightly at him.

"Come here," she answered, holding out a hand to him. "Come enjoy the rain with me."

In a few long strides he was next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "What are you doing, you crazy person?"

Felicity tilted her head back up to the sky again, closing her eyes. "I've always loved rainstorms, ever since I was little. They're pretty rare out in Vegas, you know, so whenever it would rain, my mom always stopped whatever she was doing to take me outside to play in it."

Oliver just stood there for a second, taking in the sight of her. The blonde hair she had worn down today was plastered to her neck and shoulders, and the bright blue dress she was wearing clung to every inch of her. She was a few inches shorter than usual since her heels were inside the foundry, and the light amount of make-up she usually wore seemed to have been washed away.

She was easily the most radiant, beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Oliver?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and met her gaze. Her right hand had come up to rest on his cheek, rubbing his five o'clock shadow.

"You had a weird look on your face. Everything okay?"

A smile split across his face and he lifted his own right hand to cup her face the same way she held his. "Just thinking about how I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Felicity grinned, and he lowered his head a couple of inches, until there was barely a centimeter between their lips. "Felicity…you're remarkable."

Her gaze softened and she raised herself up onto her tiptoes to press her forehead against his. "Thank you for remarking it."

Oliver pressed his lips to hers, tasting the rain and that sweet, undefinable something that was just _Felicity_. He groaned lightly, pressing himself more insistently against her, his tongue darting out to trace the seam of her lips. When her mouth opened and her tongue met his, Oliver completely forgot that they were standing in the middle of a rainstorm, forgot that anyone from the club could walk around the corner and see the open hidden entry to the Arrow Cave, forgot everything except the extraordinary woman pressed against him.

They broke apart after a few moments, both of them completely soaked through now. Felicity was even shivering a bit.

"Maybe we should head back inside," Oliver suggested, rubbing his hands up and down her arms briskly. "And put on some dry clothes. Or, you know, _not_ put on dry clothes."

Felicity chuckled and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "Can we stay out here just a few more minutes please? It's usually too chilly to enjoy the rain like this, so I want to savor it." When Oliver nodded, she bounced on the balls of her feet for a moment before spinning away from him and twirling around again, arms out at her sides.

He watched her for a second before reaching out and catching one of her hands, spinning her around himself. They did a weird waltz with lots of twirling for a moment before he wrapped her back in his arms and held her there, swaying side to side slightly.

"Thank you," Felicity murmured, her cheek pressed against his chest; his heartbeat echoed loud and clear in her ear.

"For what?" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rubbed his hands along her back when she shivered again.

"For joining me out here to enjoy this." She sighed contentedly and thunder echoed around them again. "Even though it's not a good idea to be standing out in a thunderstorm, although it's hardly the first time I've done it." She chuckled lightly, rubbing her cheek against his wet shirt. "And for letting yourself – and by extension me – be happy."

Oliver's breath caught in his chest for a moment. It had taken months of awkwardness and tension and Diggle telling him to pull his head out of his ass for them to get here, and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't still fear he'd made a mistake. Her safety was always his top priority and there were times when he considered pushing her away again to protect her. But then he remembered the warning she'd given him when he finally caved – that if he backed away again, she would leave him, Team Arrow, Starling City, and never speak to him for the rest of either of their lives – and decided against it. Being close to her without being with her had been painful enough; not seeing her every day – not seeing her ever again – was a concept too painful to bear.

"Stop it," Felicity muttered, smacking him lightly on the back. "You got all tense and I know exactly what you're thinking, and stop it right now, Oliver Queen."

"I was thinking," he replied, pulling back from her an inch so that he could see her face, "that we should go inside." She looked like she really didn't believe him, and he added, "And that I love you and would never let you go, ever again." He bent down to press a quick kiss to her lips, pleased to notice that she looked more appeased when he pulled away.

"I guess we can head inside now," she conceded, tilting her face back one last time to feel the rain.

"Good, because I'm getting cold."

Before she could take a step, he bent down and scooped her up, one arm under her back and one under her knees, cradling her in his arms. Felicity let out a delighted laugh and smacked him lightly on his chest. Her hand stayed there, and he glanced down at her as he moved towards the foundry door to see her focused intently on the way his shirt was practically glued to his skin.

"Oh, I can't wait to get you out of this shirt," she mumbled. "Maybe I'll make you take it off and then come stand out in the rain again for a few moments, I bet you would look delicious covered in raindrops. Even more delicious, I mean, because of course you always look downright edible. Not in a cannibalistic way, of course, because eww, seriously, but you know I could totally eat chocolate sauce or something off you. Unless you don't want to, which would be sad, because I feel like your abs were made for people to eat off of. Not people though, just me, because I don't share, and –"

Oliver cut her off by planting her feet firmly on the cold concrete in the foundry and claiming her lips with his. Kissing her was always his favorite way to silence her rambling – although he found her rambling adorable and only stopped it in extreme cases – and it was always effective.

"How about," he began when he pulled away, both of them breathless, "we get out of these wet clothes and maybe eventually into some dry ones and then see about the rain and eating off my abs as we go along?"

He started walking backwards towards the bed she had bought him when he used to live here, tugging her along with him and dropping a kiss somewhere on her face every couple of steps.

"Sounds like a very good plan to me," she replied, her hands wandering up under his shirt. "You always do come up with the best plans, Oliver Queen."

"I really do, don't I?"

* * *

**Off to dinner, let me come home to reviews! Hope you enjoyed, much love!**


	2. Chapter 2

So if you look at my reviews, you will see one left by someone called MDMorley, which pretty much accuses me of stealing their work for this story. Now, this kind of offends me – as a writer, I would NEVER steal another's work, especially not intentionally. The review was left by someone who either does not have an account here or was not logged in, so if anyone know who this is – or if the original author of the review sees this – please point me in the direction of the fic being referred to. If I have unintentionally plagiarized someone's work, I need to fix that. If someone is making this baseless accusation then I want them to know how much it pisses me off and I do NOT appreciate it.

Any help locating MDMorley or the story being referred to would be appreciated. Thank you, and for those of you that enjoyed the story and reviewed for that reason, thank you too! I assure you the work is original and I appreciate your support :)


End file.
